


Be Our Guest

by MissLit



Series: Faithfully [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Dynamic, Fluff, Gladnis if you squint, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: After almost a year of dating Noctis, Prompto's been invited to the Citadel to officially meet King Regis. He's faced a lot of things in his life, but nothing has ever had him more terrified.





	Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Part three in my Faithfully series. Thanks to AllroundYaoiFangirl who gave me the idea for this. 
> 
> This one could definitely be read as a standalone but of course I'm going to push the first two parts in my series.

In the back of the Regalia, a few beads of cold sweat slithered down Prompto’s spine. He was sitting up impeccably straight, wearing an old suit he’d gotten for a funeral once which he now thought was a little too somber as he waited for Ignis to drop him off in front of the Citadel. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Why did he ever agree to go have dinner with the king himself?!

Oh, right. Because he was dating his son. 

“Dad’s been asking to meet you, by the way.” The way Noctis brought it up had been so casual as he lounged with his head in Prompto’s lap, playing King’s Knight on his phone. “He says we should all have dinner together.”

“That sounds cool,” Prompto had replied, distracted by the game on the TV. He jerked his arms up, willing his character to leap over a chasm, only to have him fall to the streets instead. Hissing, Prompto sat up a little straighter as he tried outrunning the now-alerted police.

Noctis glanced up at him with a smile. “You wanna make plans for the 23rd then?” he asked. “That’s the next time Dad and I were gonna have dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds great, Noct!” Prompto cried, groaning as he was tackled to the ground. 

Maybe he should have been paying more attention to his boyfriend instead of the game. Maybe Noctis should have been more clear when he said ‘dress nice’ a few days ago. But most importantly Prompto felt like he should have asked Noctis if King Regis knew who was exactly coming for dinner. 

“Here we are,” Ignis was saying as he pulled into the parking garage.

Prompto leaned forward a bit, giving Ignis a weak smile. “Hey, Iggy… Is there any chance you’re, uh… Staying for dinner?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ignis replied with an amused smile. “I have some paperwork that needs to get done tonight, Gladio and I had some plans as well. And the King specified that it would just be the three of you.”

“Of course,” Prompto sighed, hanging his head. 

Turning to face Prompto, Ignis put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Relax,” he soothed. “Everything will be alright. King Regis is quite kind, I highly doubt anything bad will happen to you. It’s only fair that he should be allowed to meet his son’s boyfriend.” Prompto tried to smile in return but he was feeling queasy. He’d seen the king one or two times before but never up close. He was told once he was finished with his training he would get a formal audience with him as a congratulations, but that was months down the line. “Prompto,” Ignis said, drawing the blond out of his thoughts. “Breathe…”

Slowly, Prompto sucked in a breath, letting it out. His anxiety was dissipating with every breath he took. “Alright… I’m ready,” he sighed. 

“Remember, Noctis will be there with you. This is as nerve-wracking for him as it is for you.” Prompto couldn’t help noticing that Ignis also looked a bit shaken. 

“Yeah… Thanks, Ignis.” Prompto got out of the Regalia, stretching and cracking his knuckles. “I’m ready. I’m good. I can do this… You’re just meeting your boyfriend’s dad. Who just so happens to be a king.” He began walking stiffly toward the stairs leading inside, noticing as he rounded the corner that Ignis was waiting for him to get inside. The thought comforted him and he peeked back out to wave goodbye before heading up. 

Noctis was waiting for him just inside the entrance, dressed in a pinstriped suit that made Prompto feel dizzy. He’d only ever seen Noctis in school clothes and his lounging clothes, but the outfit suited him in all the right ways. “You made it,” Noctis said, giving Prompto a tight squeeze. “How are you feeling?” 

“A little… Wet,” Prompto admitted, sheepishly. “But I’m good. I’m, uh… Relaxing.” 

“You’ll do fine,” Noctis insisted, kissing his cheek. 

Nearly a year of dating and Prompto still felt weak in the knees whenever Noctis kissed him. But today the kiss strengthened his resolve. This was going to go well. Everything was going to go perfectly. Even though he was a penniless nobody, he was going to impress the pants off a king. 

The next thing he knew they were being seated in a large dining hall with a long table set in the middle. For a moment he was terrified they’d be eating with a ton of people, but Noctis sat him down on the right of the head seat, taking the left hand seat for himself. “We’ve got to do things properly,” Noctis explained. “And, I mean… Being royal basically means you’re really extra all the time. So huge dining hall, huge dining table. No guests,” he joked, shooting Prompto a playful wink. That was a relief. 

They sat together alone for what seemed like hours before the door to the hall opened again. Noctis stood, Prompto stumbling up as well when he realized why they were standing. He could feel all the blood leaving his face, his knees quavering under his weight as King Regis Lucis Caelum strode confidently into the room.

“Forgive my lateness,” he said as he took his spot at the head of the table. He stood looking between them with a kind smile settled behind his beard, hands spread on the tabletop. “I had a meeting that ran late.”

“It’s alright, Dad,” Noctis answered with a smile of his own. “Dad… This is my boyfriend, Prompto Argentum.”

To Prompto’s surprise, Regis offered his hand. At first he wasn’t sure if he should kiss his ring or what, but he noticed out of the corner of his eye Noctis was making a hand shaking motion at him. “V-very nice to meet you, your Highness!” Prompto squeaked, gripping Regis’s hand a bit too hard and shaking it maybe one too many times.

Regis didn’t seem to mind, chuckling warmly at his display. “It is nice to finally meet you, as well. I’ve seen your picture quite a few times, but I have to say they don’t do you justice. You look like a fine young man.” All at once the blood rushed back to Prompto’s face, settling in his cheeks. 

Once Regis released his hand, he sat down. Noctis sat. Prompto had to will himself not to flop down in his seat as he shakily followed suit. It wasn’t long before they were brought their first course; a small salad. Noctis didn’t even bother picking up his fork. 

“Where are you from, Prompto?” Regis asked. “Were you born in the capital or are you from one of our other territories.” 

Prompto cleared his throat. “I think I’m from an outer territory, sir,” he answered. “I’m adopted, you see, I don’t remember much about my home.”

Regis nodded, sagely, taking a moment to fork a delicate amount of food into his mouth. Even with his beard he didn’t get a single spec caught in it, which Prompto found frankly amazing. “It’s good to see we have kind people who are willing to take children in regardless of where they’re born. You seem to be well taken care of.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Prompto stuttered.

“C’mon, Dad, you don’t have to be regal and boring around Prompto,” Noctis grumbled, fishing a crouton out of his salad and popping it into his mouth. Prompto couldn’t help smiling at his boyfriend’s display. Even sat at an ornate table with the King himself, Noctis acted the same as always. 

Setting his fork aside after only a few bites, Regis settled his hands on the table. “Forgive me, Prompto, it seems I’ve started embarrassing myself already. Noctis tells me you’ve been invited to join the Crownsguard. How is your training going?”

Prompto could hear Noctis’s bored groan as he offered a small smile. “It’s been going pretty well, hope. Cor has been really helpful to me, and Gladio and Ignis give me pointers whenever they can. I’m set to become an official member by mid next year.” 

“Very few men are allowed into the Crownsguard. We are honored to have people like you serving our capitol. You must be an exceptional young man.”

Their plates of salad were taken away, replaced by a soup. Prompto barely noticed the people who’d come and replaced them and found himself staring in confusion at the closed door they disappeared through. 

“Do you have any hobbies, Prompto?” Regis asked before lifting his spoon.

“I’m a photographer,” Prompto admitted. “I love taking pictures of the landscapes in the city, animals…” He caught himself before he added Noctis to that list. He didn’t want the king to misunderstand.

Regis glanced at Nocits with an amused smile. “Yes, I believe Noctis has shown me some of your work. And there are quite a few lovely photos of him as well, from what I recall.” He looked back at Prompto, adding, “I’m not quite up on those social media websites or I’d look for myself. But I’m sure there’s nothing unsavory that you’ve posted there.”

Was that… A threat or a joke? Prompto let out a nervous laugh, uncertain. 

“Dad,” Noctis whined. “Prompto wouldn’t post anything like that, come on.”

“No, of course not,” Regis chuckled. “That wouldn’t be a very good idea, would it?” Oh Shiva, he was threatening him. 

Prompto swallowed, hard, saying, “Sir, I would never take any kind of photos like that of Noctis. I mean… He’s a prince. If pictures like that fell into the wrong hands we’d all be in a lot of trouble. So… There’s no reason to take them in the first place. A-and besides, I respect Noctis far too much to be doing something so unsavory like that.”

A silence fell over the group which was broken as Regis laughed. 

“Excellent, that’s just the response I wanted to hear.”

Prompto’s head was swimming. It was some kind of a test, then. What kind of people had Noctis been dating before him that the King felt the need to test him like that?! He glanced over at Noctis who was pouting at his soup. Clearly he didn’t like that answer, but there was no way Prompto was going to admit he wanted to take sexy photos of his boyfriend to his dad. 

The next course was brought out for them, this time a traditional dish that smelled absolutely amazing. Prompto was sure he’d never eaten this well before, but he tried his best to contain himself. 

“Ignis tells me you’re quite the fiercely loyal soul,” Regis said, causing Prompto to blink in confusion. “And Gladio says that you’ve proven yourself to be a man of your word. I trust both their judgements, but of course I wanted to meet you for myself.”

“I’m guessing that means everyone’s been talking about me, huh?” Prompto asked. 

“Only good things,” Regis admitted with a kind smile. 

Prompto ate in silence, keeping an eye on Regis, but after only a few moments he had to set his fork down. “So… I guess I have to ask,” Prompto began. “Are you… Okay with me dating your son?” Noctis’s eyes flitted between Prompto and Regis.

Regis set his own fork down, delicately touching his beard with his napkin. “In what way?”

“In… All the ways I guess? I mean… I’m a commoner. And a guy. And he’s…” Prompto motioned across the table to Noctis. “A freakin’ treasure that deserves the very best in everything.” Prompto caught the shocked look on Noctis’s face before turning back to Regis for a reply. 

“Are you saying you don’t believe you are good enough for my treasured son?” Regis asked, voice calm but firm. 

Prompto didn’t hesitate. “No.” Regis’s eyebrow quirked up. “I think I am good enough. I think I’m the best. No… I know I’m the best.” His body wasn’t shaking anymore and he found he was able to easily meet the King’s gaze. “But I’m asking… What do you think? Do you think he deserves a prince, or a princess? Or someone else? Do you think that I’m okay for now but that he’ll need to be with someone else eventually? I have to know.”

Regis studied Prompto in silence for a bit before retorting, “What will you do if I order him to wed someone else?”

“Dad,” Noctis began, but Prompto silenced him with a look. 

“You’re the king, right? So I can’t really do anything if you order it. But… I’m not gonna promise that I’ll go quietly.” Prompto offered Regis a big smile. “Because… I love Noctis to death.”

Regis hummed thoughtfully. “In that case,” he said. “It would be irresponsible of me to even consider something like that.” 

Prompto opened his mouth to argue but paused, thinking about what he’d just said. “You… What?”

“Prompto, I have no plans to marry my son off to someone else. And I couldn’t care less where you are from or who your parents are,” Regis explained. “My only concern is that Noctis is happy. That you are happy. I don’t believe I have seen my son this happy since before his mother passed away.” He put a gentle hand on Noctis’s, giving it a small squeeze before continuing. “Therefore, I have no say in the matter. If you intend to stay, to protect and watch over my son, to love and care for him, I will not stop you.” There was a teasing twinkle in his eye now. “For what it’s worth, I think you are a fine young man, perfectly worthy of a prince.”

Noctis was grinning across the table at Prompto, but the blond felt like he was in a dream. This was one of those best case scenario dreams, wasn’t it? Where everything went perfectly and Regis said he was the best possible choice for Noctis? But when he discreetly pinched his leg under the table he found that it hurt. 

“Th… Thank you, your Highness,” he finally breathed. 

“Thank you.” Regis put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “I couldn’t have asked for a better choice for my son. Now… I believe it’s time for dessert. I hope you like it.” 

After dessert they retired to Regis’s study where the three of them sat together, chatting and enjoying each other’s company until late into the evening. At some point in the night Regis walked over to the wall of books. “I wanted to show you something, Prompto,” he said, pulling one of them off the shelf. Prompto could feel Noctis stiffen up beside him as Regis came back, opening a photo album across his and Prompto’s knees. “Ah, here…” 

He flipped open to a specific page, point out a small boy with Noctis’s hair and eyes in a wheelchair. “Is that… Noctis?” Prompto asked, looking closer. He hadn’t known Noctis was in a wheelchair at one point, but that wasn’t the thing that caught his eye. There was a young woman kneeling next to him, holding out a carrot for him to eat. But Noctis was pouting, arms crossed over his chest and backing away from her best he could. Prompto let out a laugh. “You even hated vegetables back then?! Guess I’m not surprised.”

Regis’s booming chuckle echoed in the room. “Noctis has always been quite the picky eater.”

“Do you really have to embarrass me..?” Noctis grumbled as Regis flipped a few more pages. One after another there were pictures of Noctis from all different ages. Wearing coronation robes, wearing a school uniform for his first day of high school, wearing a training vest and posing with Gladio, bent over books with Ignis at his side… 

“The point of being a father is to embarrass his children once they start dating,” Regis sagely shot back with a smile. “What else do I have otherwise?” He finally stopped at a page but didn’t point out any pictures. Prompto was confused at first until he looked at the pictures closely. 

There he was. In a book on King Regis’s bookshelf. Prompto could see himself in just about every photo on this page. There was a picture of he and Noctis together, posing for their first day as seniors just a few years back. There was another of them at their graduation. There was one from behind them as they played video games at the arcade. 

Finally, Regis motioned to one at the bottom right of the page. “This one,” he said. “Is perhaps my favorite. 

There they were, Noctis and Prompto passed out on Noctis’s couch. He remembered that day; they’d both had training and studying to do for most of it. It was a few months after they’d gotten together, and even asleep nestled against one another, they were holding hands. 

“Ignis took that one for me,” Regis admitted. “I wanted to see who my son was dating, but I wanted him to be discreet.”

“I… I want a copy of that one,” Prompto replied, looking down at it with a fond smile. 

Before long, Prompto and Regis bid their farewells and Noctis walked with Prompto back to the garage. “I’m sorry my dad is so weird and lame,” Noctis sighed.

“Weird and… What?” Prompto gasped. “No way, dude! Your dad is super cool. And he says I’m a good guy, which means I really like him already.” Noctis smiled in response, bumping Prompto’s shoulder with his own. To keep from tumbling, Prompto grabbed his arm. “Hey now,” he grumbled, pulling Noctis close.

“I would have caught you,” Noctis replied.

Prompto stopped them, putting his hands on Noctis’s waist. “Would you?”

“Of course.” Noctis slid his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “... Seriously, though… I’m glad you and Dad got along. Even if you did gang up on me about the vegetables.” 

Pressing his forehead to Noctis’s, Prompto murmured, “I’m just glad he likes me…” 

They kissed, slow and sweet. Prompto could feel the relief in that kiss and realized that he wasn’t the only one who’d been terrified that this evening would go poorly. When they pulled away, Noctis breathed, “I love you… I’m glad to have you in my life.” 

“Ever at your side,” Prompto responded, leaning in for another kiss.

A horn blared through the garage, causing the two of them to jump apart. Across the way the lights of the Regalia blinked on and Gladio stood up from the passenger’s seat. “Let’s go, loverboys!!” he called out. 

Noctis sighed, reluctantly making his way to the car. “We just got done with one embarrassing dad,” he grumbled.

Prompto couldn’t help snickering. “If Gladio’s our fake dad does that make Ignis our mom?” 

“Let’s see… Makes us clean up our messes, feeds us vegetables, does our laundry, puts us to bed,” Noctis counted on his fingers. “Yeah. I think that makes him mom.” 

The pair were laughing as they climbed into the back.

“What’s so funny, you two?” Gladio asked, turning to look at them. 

They shared a secret glance, Noctis answering, “Nothing at all.” 

“You won’t be laughing tomorrow when I put you both through your paces,” Gladio challenged, turning to face forward as Ignis left the garage. 

“Aw, Dad, do we have to!”

“... What.” 

The pair were laughing even harder at Gladio’s reaction, but the moment they calmed down Ignis chimed in. 

“Mind your father,” he chided, smirking at them in the rear view mirror. 

Noctis and Prompto ended up howling with laughter nearly the whole way home leaving Gladio in confusion. Clearly if they’d wanted to know how Prompto's first meeting with the king went they were going to have to wait until tomorrow. One thing was certain; it had evidently gone very, very well.


End file.
